User talk:Merrystar
Hey Wendy, np! im just glad to help, its a start! Noah13 02:20, 16 April 2008 (UTC) Welcome No more redlinks :) —Scott (talk) 18:38, 31 March 2008 (UTC) Skin? Hi Wendy, what do you think about this for a lighter feel to the skin? --Nathan Elliott (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 18:51, 24 April 2008 (UTC) :Hey -- that is much brighter and happier! But the graphic will be under the ads for anons (who we're definitely designing for) and lots of logged in users. Which to me is a drawback... Anyhow, over on skype danny says he's gotten used to dark :). -- Wendy (talk) 19:16, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Thanks Yeah I learning a lot about wikia's and I know quite a bit already for being active for about two months. Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 15:06, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome Thanks for the welcome :) I just started to edit here, I want to be a member of the community of course! That's a great site here, and I'm here to help some more. Also: ¿is there a irc channel for the Marvel-Movies wiki? Thanks, 15:54, 12 May 2008 (UTC) :Ok. BTW, don't you think the Category "Daredevil & Elektra" must me moved into "Daredevil" only ? Because Elektra category already exists.. 18:24, 12 May 2008 (UTC) ::Hi there. I was looking template, and I have a little idea: The same templates, but for other communities. Well, there is the Iron Man one, the Spider-Man one, the Ghost Rider one, the X-Men.. and I think it's a good idea. What do you think ? 13:57, 14 May 2008 (UTC) :::Perfect, I'm making those templates here. The Iron Man one is done, but the others.. are more complicated because I can't find the Spider-Man letters! But i'm trying to do it. See you, 13:16, 15 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Well, It's done. If you see some other marvel wiki, tell me and I can design it for the wiki ;) Also: Are they good ? I need your opinion about this to make those templates! :) 20:03, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Ok, I'm going to put the "Wiki" on the images. That's because Iron Man wiki's Wiki_wide is only that "Iron Man" and then.. I put all like this. But I'm going to put it on all the images ;) Btw, do you enter usually to some wikia IRC channel ? Because I want to see you to speak about some stuff! :) 20:52, 16 May 2008 (UTC) X-men origins category Firstly the X-Men Origins: Wolverine page wasnt categorised. Secondly i made the category a subcategory of Category: X-Men because it is not in the same series as the other Xmen films (linked only by characters). Sorry if that was wrong. Doomlurker 20:01, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Now that you've explained it I guess it makes sense so i'd say leave it as it is! Doomlurker 21:00, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Are you admin here? i was just wondering what to do with history, do I put it via film or in continuity order? for example would x-men origins be put before or after the x-men film history for characters like wolverine and sabretooth? Doomlurker 20:36, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks, it may be weird with Sabretooth because the X-Men Origins stuff looks majorly different to X-Men but it does make sense to do it that way. I am going to be working on the X-Men pages at some point in the future... I'll tell you when i start so you can check that what i'm doing is ok. Doomlurker 18:07, 18 December 2008 (UTC)